It is well known to those skilled in the art that it is difficult to efficiently use wind as a source of power because of the generally wide range of wind speeds encountered in most areas of the world. The power of the wind is of course a function of wind speed cubed, and while many devices are known which convert wind power to another form of useable power, most are limited to a relatively small increment of wind velocity for practical or efficient operation. The subject invention converts the power of the wind to another form of useable power over a wider range of wind velocities than heretofore known.